Goku's Wish The Return of Broly
by Hyperion184
Summary: Its been five years since the death of Majin Buu. Goku regrets the death of a past warrior and wishes that he was there now. Goku makes a wish to bring back...Broly! Rate and review please. My first story :D
1. Chapter 1 Goku's Wish

**The Return of Broly**

**Chapter 1 – Goku's Wish**

Its been two years since Goku left to train Uub. Earth has been at peace for over five years, yet on this one starry night Goku sat looking up at the night sky, deep in thought with a sad expression on his face.

"Goku?" a voice called. Goku turned slightly to see his pupil, Uub, walking towards him. "Are you alright Goku?" Uub asked in a concerned voice? "Oh yeah I'm fine Uub. Just thinking about someone..." "Your wife?" Uub asked. "No. I was thinking about a man I fought and killed many years ago. That man was the strongest, most powerful opponent I had ever faced." Goku said. Goku sighed deeply and continued to look at the night sky. "Who was it Goku? Who is this man?" Uub asked, curiosity getting to him.

"Well Uub, its a long story. It all happened when we were training for the Cell Games." Goku motioned for Uub to take a seat indicating that this was going to be a long story. "Everyone had finished their training and a lot of the gang had decided to go to a local park to enjoy themselves. During their event a spaceship landed in the middle of the park. That spaceship belonged to a Saiyan by the name of Paragus. Paragus had come to Earth in search of Vegeta, claiming that the Saiyan race would be reborn and had come to beg for Vegeta to become their king." Uub quizzically looked at Goku and said "King?" "Yeah, Vegeta is the prince of Saiyan's. He doesn't seem to care much about it now though." Goku said with a chuckle. "Anyway, Paragus begged Vegeta to become the new king. Vegeta originally turned him down until Paragus told him something interesting..."

**Flashback**

"_But my lord, if you don't become our king who will destroy the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Paragus asked. "What? Legendary Super Saiyan?" Vegeta said "Yes my lord, he has been running amok throughout the galaxy. And we fear that he will attack our new home."_

**Flashback**

"After hearing about this 'Legendary Super Saiyan' Vegeta agreed to become the new king and vowed to destroy this Saiyan" Goku looked right through Uub as if Uub wasn't even there. "And? What next Goku" Uub asked, jarring Goku back to reality. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. Well, I'm going to skip a lot of the non important stuff so I'll get right to it. In the end, Paragus's son Broly was the Legendary Super Saiyan. Paragus lured us to the new planet Vegeta to be killed by his son so that they could rule Earth and the universe." At this statement Uub seemed quite shocked, but after some thought realized that this was normal for Goku. "Always you they're after huh Goku?" "Yeah, it seems that way." Goku gave a hearty laugh.

"So its Broly you were thinking about then?" Uub asked. Goku nodded and said "Broly was the strongest opponent I had ever faced until Majin Buu. I think he was even stronger than Cell. But I wish I never had to kill him. Broly would have been a great help against Buu, and a great sparring partner." Uub seemed saddened by this "So you'd rather be sparring and training with him than me?" And at this Goku clapped Uub on the shoulders and smiled "No Uub. No one can replace you. Even if Broly was here, he had a strange hatred towards me that drove him insane. I'm not sure how we could..." And at this moment Goku had a strange idea "Wait a minuet. Couldn't the dragon balls..." The next second Goku had placed two of his fingers on his forehead and used Instant Transmission leaving a very confused Uub behind.

At Kami's lookout Dende and Piccolo were participating in their nightly meditation when all of a sudden Goku appears, surprising both Namekians. "Goku, greetings. What brings you here?" Asked Dende. "Well Dende, I have a question for you about the dragon balls." At this both Dende and Piccolo were both concerned "Sure Goku, what is it?" "Well Dende, since you redid Earth's Dragon, is it possible for the new Shenron to remove all the hatred and evil from a person's heart and mind?" Dende sat down, deep in thought trying to think of an answer for Goku. "Honestly Goku, you'd have to summon Shenron himself and ask him. It should be possible, but only Shenron can tell you. I may have rebuilt Shenron from the ground up, but even I don't know everything he is capable of." Upon hearing this Goku frowned and looked towards the night sky once again. "Goku, what are you planning?" Piccolo asked "Its rare for you to want to make a wish." "Yeah I know. I had a crazy idea...but oh well. Thanks Dende." Goku then use Instant Transmission again and vanished.

At Capsule Corp. "Hello? Bulma, you here? BULMA!!" Goku yelled. "Kakarot, what do you want clown?" Vegeta demanded "Oh, hey Vegeta. I came by to pick up the dragon radar. You know where it is?" Vegeta grumbled and said "I don't want to know..." reached into a draw and tossed the radar to Goku "Hey thanks Vegeta." Goku was about to leave when Vegeta said "Kakarot, don't do anything stupid." Goku grinned and vanished.

Five hours later Goku dropped all seven dragon balls onto the ground and said "Arise Shenron." The sky turned black, with wicked lightening streaking throughout the sky. The dragon balls glowed and out shot a yellow beam of energy in the shape of a dragon. After a moment Shenron was floating in the air above Goku. But this Shenron was different, this Shenron was black and gold, but he still had the same red eyes. "You have gathered all seven dragon balls, and thus I shall grant you three wishes." Shenron said. "Shenron, before I speak my wishes I have a question for you. Is it within your power to remove all the hatred and evil from a persons heart and mind?" Shenron lowered himself to eye level with Goku and grumbled "It is." Goku went wide eyed and said, "Shenron, please bring the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly to the Earth's check in station." Shenron's eyes glowed and said "It is done." "Great. Second, please remove all the hatred and evil from Broly's heart and mind." Again, Shenron's eyes glowed and said "It is done." Goku grinned and finally said "Shenron, bring Broly back to life here on Earth." Shenron's eyes glowed and said "It is done. Farewell." and with that Shenron vanished and the dragon balls scattered across the planet. Goku then started searching, and upon feeling a familiar energy signal, used Instant Transmission.

On a snowy mountain a lone warrior stood, completely shocked to see that he was alive. After a moment he turned around and looked Goku in the face. "K..Kakarot?!" he said. Goku threw up a hand and said "Hey Broly, long time no see." And with that Goku started giggling.

**Whew. What a first chapter. Took me 3 weeks to think this up. Will hope to have another chapter up in a few weeks. Please rate and comment. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 Starting Anew

**The Return of Broly**

**Chapter 2 – Starting Anew**

Everyone felt it. Everyone knew who it was. And everyone denied it. No one could figure out how, but they knew he had returned. Vegeta and Piccolo quickly raced towards the direction they felt Broly's energy. Both of them knew who had brought him back, but neither one could figure out why. "I can't believe that clown Kakarot brought Broly back. GAH! What is that idiot thinking?" Vegeta fumed. "I don't know either Vegeta, but we'll find out soon." Piccolo said.

Gohan, Goten and Krillen were also heading towards Broly, all three of them shocked to know that Broly was back. "Gohan, how is it possible? Did someone wish him back?!" Krillen asked "I don't know. But were going to find out." Replied Gohan. Gohan thought it through. No one else except for the Z-Fighters knew of Broly, yet deep down he knew who wished him back but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. "Gohan. Hey! Gohan!" Goten snapped Gohan out from his thinking, a worried look on his face "I can sense dad near Broly. Hope he's ok." Goten said worrying. Gohan nodded his reply, wondering if it really was who he thought it was that would wish Broly back. All three of them were flying at top speed and would soon find some answers.

Back at the snowy mountain Broly continued to stare at Goku. Broly remembered that he had a burning hatred towards him, but now all he could feel was confusion. "Why?!" he thought to himself "Why do I no longer hate Kakarot?!" Goku seeing the confusion on Broly's face put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and said "Broly. I asked the dragon to remove the evil and hatred from your heart when I wished you back." Broly was shocked at this "Wished me back? How? Why?!" He asked "I'll explain shortly, but for now lets get out of here. I'm freezing!!" And with that Goku started to shake and shiver from the extreme cold. "I know where we can go!" He said. Goku then grabbed Broly by the shoulder and used Instant Transmission.

Back at Uub's village, Uub is outside his home practicing Goku's Kamehameha technique. He has completely mastered the technique, and most of Goku's fighting style. Uub then starts doing hand to hand combat and throws a punch, but the punch hits something. Goku is flat on the ground with a nice black eye. "OW!! Watch it Uub, you almost took my head off." Goku said "Oh, sorry Goku. Didn't know you were going to be coming in at that spot." He apologized. Uub then notices the tall burly man behind Goku and can sense a great power within him "WOW! He's really strong. I hope he's a friend." Uub thought to himself. Goku then stood up, brushed off his clothes and announced to Uub "This is Broly. Broly, this is my pupil Uub." Goku motioned towards Broly, then to Uub. Uub walks up to Broly and extends his hand "Hi there. Goku's told me a lot about you." Broly just looks at Uub, not saying a word. Goku then nudges Broly and says "Go on, shake his hand. He's a good guy." Broly continues to look at Uub, then after a moment he slowly extends his hand. "Hi." is all he says to Uub. Goku then steps in and says "Broly and I are gonna go talk for a while, so stay here and continue practicing." And with that Broly and Goku walk to a nearby lake to have a nice chat.

"DAMN IT! KAKAROT YOU FOOL!!" Vegeta yelled. He, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Krillen were up on Kami's lookout trying to figure out where Goku and Broly have disappeared too. "Why? Of all the people we ever faced, why Broly?! What do you gain by bringing Broly back?!" Vegeta wondered aloud. Piccolo was deep in thought trying to think, and finally said "I don't know Vegeta. But if Goku was the one that brought him back he must have had a very good reason." Goten looked at the sky, scared. He remembered his last fight with Broly so long ago. "But what would dad want with Broly? It just doesn't make any sense." He said "I mean Broly tried to kill all of us more than twice." "I think Goku's lost it. Look how many fights he's been in the past few years, they must have finally drove him insane." Krillen jokingly said. As the Z-fighters tried to figure things out Dende finally spoke up. "I found them. Its hard to sense them, but I think they are at Uub's village." "Well then, its time too pay Kakarot a visit." Vegeta stated.

Meanwhile at Uub's village...

"Kakarot, what have you done to me? Why have you brought me back?" Broly asked. Broly looked at Goku, confusion and anger showing in his eyes. Goku smiled and said "Broly, when we fought in the past you were the strongest opponent I had ever faced. It got my Saiyan blood burning. But I had always regretted killing you. I always thought that if we had had your power, some of our problems we've had here on Earth might have gone better. Plus you would have made an excellent sparring partner." Goku laughed "As for what I did to you, its as I said. I wished for the evil and hatred that was in your heart and mind to be removed. So that we could hopefully start anew. But I do have to ask, why did you hate me so much anyway?"

"You don't even know huh? Fine I'll tell you." Broly took in a deep breath and sighed heavily "Its because you were always crying after we were born. You never stopped. Constant crying for days. That's all I can remember from my childhood is you crying Kakarot. That is why I hated you, and everything else. That's why I turned out the way I was." Broly said fiercely. Goku just stared at him. "That's why you killed millions of people? Destroyed all those planets? Even tried to kill me and my friends because of...crying?!" Goku was completely dumbstruck. "Hmph. Well for me it was completely normal." Broly said. He then looked out over the lake, taking in everything around him. "You know Kakarot, this planet isn't half bad. I've got a great idea, lets have a match." Broly began to power up to his complete maximum. Within seconds Broly had completely transformed into his ultimate form, the form of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Goku answered him by going Super Saiyan 2. "Will this do, or should I go to my maximum?" He asked "Your maximum. I want to see this 'Super Saiyan 3' I've heard so much about in hell." "Alright, fine then." Goku then powered up to his Super Saiyan 3 form "Well, what do you think?" Broly's fist was the answer.

"Whoa, did you feel that?" Krillen asked "I do, and its insane. My dad and Broly are both at their maximum." Gohan said. All the Z-Warriors were speechless. The magnitude they felt between Goku and Broly's power was unbelievable. Vegeta, infuriated by this began to glow with power, "Damn it, Broly's somehow gotten stronger while he was in hell. How is that possible? He shouldn't have had his body like I didn't have mine right Namek?" He asked, looking right at Piccolo. Piccolo thought this over for a moment, looked at Vegeta and nodded "Correct. Like you Broly's body should have been sealed away. I don't know how he gained this much power, but we will find out what's going on." Piccolo then motioned for every one to follow, then flew from Kami's lookout to Uub's village.

Broly's punch completely caught Goku off guard and Goku was sent flying. What surprised Goku even more was at how badly that punch hurt. "Wow! He's been dead this long and his power has still increased. He's almost as strong as me. Well, maybe not!" Goku thought to himself. Just then Broly appeared above Goku, bashed him right in the chest and sent him into the lake below. Broly sent several energy blasts after him, vaporizing the lake and anything in it. After a moment Goku stood up, his clothes frayed and torn from the blast. Both warriors looked at each other, long and hard. Then they vanished. Uub watched from below, keeping track of both their movements. Surprised that this other Saiyan could match Goku's speed. Then their fists collided. The shock wave produced created hurricane like winds, destroying several of the huts around the village. Shock wave after shock wave, punch after punch, blow after blow, these Saiyans were in their own world enjoying one fantastic fight. Goku darted towards Broly with arm extended, hoping to land a punch. But Broly blocked it, Goku then tried a kick to the face but Broly dodged it. Out of desperation Goku launched a volley of energy blasts with his free hand at Broly's mid section, but they didn't seem to phase him. Broly then brought Goku above him and slammed him down on top of his head, executing a horrid back breaker in the process

Goku struggled, but was unable to break free and Broly continued to pull down on Goku's limbs, pain searing through Goku's back causing him to spit out small droplets of crimson red blood. Goku struggled some more, slowing breaking Broly's hold. He powered up, his golden aura blazing as he broke free, Goku then vanished confusing his opponent then reappeared in front of Broly, using all of his might punching him right in the nose, breaking it. Broly reared his head back, screaming in pain as blood covered his face. Goku took this opportunity and kicked Broly in the stomach causing him to bend over in even more pain, then landed three quick strikes to the back of his head, neck and lower back. Broly began to fall down to Earth but regained his composure. Both he and Goku landed on the ground, not saying a word. Broly wiping the blood from his nose and face with the back of his arm looked at Goku and began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Goku asked "Oh Kakarot, is that your best? If so you better give up now!" Broly said as he continued to laugh "That broken nose of yours says differently." Goku watched in awe as Broly brought his hand up to his nose and bent it back into place, causing it to crack loudly. Both warriors were silent, their eyes both glued to each other. Uub ran over to them to see if they were finished, but right as he stopped he saw both of them smirk at each other, then they vanished.

**Thanks to those who have rated, reviewed and added me to their fav's! It took me over 3 weeks to write this chapter, so thanks for waiting. I hope ya'll enjoy it. I hope to have Chapter 3 up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Fight of the Century

**The Return of Broly**

**Chapter 3 – Fight of the Century**

A fierce wind swept across the entire planet causing hurricanes and tornadoes of epic proportions. Cities were being devastated, glass windows in buildings were shattering showering the people below. Tree's were being blown over and some were sent flying into cars, homes, and other objects. The Z-fighters were trying to fly their way through this mess, and not making much progress. "What the hell is with this wind? It's madness that those two are causing this." Vegeta said surprised. "Guys, lets try flying higher. Maybe if we can get into the upper atmosphere it won't be as bad." Gohan instructed. The Z-fighters did as Gohan said and were able to fly at full speed. "I really hope we get there soon, the destruction they are causing in intense. Do they even realize that?" Krillen asked "I don't think so Krillen. They are Saiyan's after all. This fight is all they can focus on." Piccolo said. Vegeta nodded his approval to the Namek's answer and said "I think Kakarot has gotten lost in the blood lust of battle for once. This isn't like him. We have to stop them." All the other's were surprised at the concern Vegeta was showing for Goku and the people of the planet. Vegeta noticed this and blushed but then became angry "I could care less what happens to that low class clown. I am the prince of Saiyan's, the people of the planet are of no concern to me!" And with that Vegeta powered up and sped off ahead of the others. "Come on guys. We need to catch up to my dad as soon as possible." Goten said, worry deep in his voice. Goten turned into a Super Saiyan so that he could fly at his max speed. Gohan, Piccolo and Krillen powered up to their maximum to keep up with Goten and Vegeta.

"Trunks? Hey whats wrong son?" Bulma asked her son as he was sitting on the couch with a look of fear and confusion on his face. "Mom, I don't know how but he's back." he said as he clinched his fists "Who's back? And why do you look scared?" Bulma asked. Trunks gulped, trying to find the right words to say. "It's...it's Broly mom! That crazy Saiyan that Goten and I fought several years ago. He should be dead, how can he still be alive? Unless someone wished him back." Trunks then sensed his father's and Goten's energy surge. "Dad! Goten! Hang on guys I'm coming!" Trunks dashed from the couch and was outside flying towards his father's energy signal before Bulma could say a word. "Darn that boy! He's just as bad as his father. They run off before you get to say anything." Bulma sighed and went back to watching TV.

Trunks felt like he had been flying for ever, when he finally saw someone ahead of him. He strained his eye's and noticed it was Gohan. "Hey Gohan! I'm right behind you!" He yelled. Gohan turned his head to see who had yelled at him and saw Trunks coming in fast. "Hey man, glad you could make it. Looks like we need all the help we can get." He noticed that Trunks had a cold look on his face. "Its Broly isn't it?" Trunks asked. Gohan nodded "Yeah, and my dad is with him." "Say what?! Why?" Trunks asked, completely surprised. "It seems my dad is the one who brought him back." Gohan said gravely. Trunks was completely speechless. "We'll be arriving shortly. We may need you and Goten to fuse depending on how things turn out. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Gohan looked very worried, he could not figure out why his own father would do such a thing.

Broly and Goku were locked in a fierce arm struggle. Both warriors had their hands locked and were pushing against each other. Sweat drenching their faces and arms, their muscles bulging, pulsating with strength and power. Goku was surprised that Broly was giving him this much of a fight "My gosh, how powerful has he gotten since he's been dead? He's almost as strong as me, yet he's still in his Legendary form." Broly could see the puzzled look on Goku's face and smirked "What's wrong Kakarot? Can't figure out how I got so strong? Well, I'll tell you this hatred can give you some amazing powers." Broly then overpowered Goku by pulling him close and landing a devastating knee to Goku's stomach. Goku groaned in pain and grabbed his stomach. Broly took this opportunity and gave Goku a roundhouse kick to the face, sending him flying into the lake below. Before he hit, Goku fired a one handed Kamehameha, completely catching Broly off guard. The blast consumed him and sent him into a nearby hill. Uub watched as Goku crashed into the lake and ran to master's aid. Uub dove into the lake and found Goku a few feet under the water. Uub quickly got to him and pulled him to the shore. Uub helped Goku to a sitting position, and was surprised to see him coughing up blood. Uub quickly supported his master, concern showing as he looked over Goku. "Goku, hey Goku, you alright?" Goku looked up at Uub, gave him a reassuring smile and nodded "Yeah I'll be fine. That last kick was a whopper!" Uub sighed in relief "Wow, you guys really went at it. The village is a complete mess." Goku looked up to survey the damage. He was completely shocked. "We....did this?" Uub was about to answer him, when they both heard a loud crash. Both of them looked around to see a boulder falling from a nearby hill. Broly slowly climbed out of the hillside, blood covering most of his body. He lost his balance and fell, but before he hit the ground Uub rushed forward and caught him. Broly looked up at Uub and said "You...why did you.." But before he could finish he passed out. Uub flew back to Goku and laid Broly on the ground beside him.

Uub ran over to a hut and grabbed a small first aid kit. Uub had learned to buy plenty of these from his sparring matches with Goku. Goku noticed the first aid kit "Good thing you still had some of those huh?" Uub gave Goku a gentle smile and started to apply gauze and ointment to Broly's wounds. As he was about to start applying tape to hold the gauze both he and Goku sensed several large powers rapidly heading their way. "Huh, I wonder who that could be?" Uub thought out loud. He looked over at Goku who now had a serious expression on his face "I know who it is..." and that was all he said. A few minuets later Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillen, Tien and Yamcha landed at Uub's village only a few yards away from the injured Saiyan warriors.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Vegeta said, anger very noticeable in his voice. "Hey guys. Whats up?" Goku asked, putting on a cheerful face. "Kakarot, would you mind explaining why he is here?" Vegeta demanded while pointing at Broly. "Oh, Broly? Just having a sparring match is all. Is there a problem?" Goku asked, keeping the cheerful smile. "Don't play dumb with me Kakarot. He tried to kill us twice. Three time's if you count his clone. Now I'm going to ask you again, WHY IS HE HERE?!!" Vegeta shouted at the top of his lungs. Goku frowned, but decided to answer "Because I think he deserved another chance. The only reason he tried to kill us before was because apparently as a baby, my crying drove him insane and he had an overwhelming hatred for me." "Crying?!" Piccolo said "Your crying drove him insane?" "Oh this is absurd. Lets just send him right back to hell where he belongs." Vegeta said as he started to form a strong energy ball in his hand. Goku stood up and positioned himself between the injured and unconscious Broly and Vegeta. "Kakarot, move!" Vegeta demanded "No. When I wished Broly back I wished for the evil and hatred in his heart and mind to be wiped clean. He's as pure as me right now so he's no threat." "Kakarot, I don't give a damn if he's good now or not. He deserves to stay in hell." The coldness heard in Vegeta's voice troubled Goku. Piccolo saw that this was going nowhere fast and decided to step in "Now just hold on a second. I think we need to find out why Goku brought him back before we do anything." "Yeah!" the others said. "Grrr. Fine, have it your way." Vegeta gave up and removed himself from the group. "So Dad, why did you bring him back anyway?" asked Gohan. Goku smiled at his eldest son, then looked over his shoulder at Broly. "Because he will be a valuable ally if another threat comes to Earth. And...because I wanted to fight him again. Ever since we fought him before the Cell games, he had been the most powerful opponent I had ever faced. The rush I Had while fighting him, the rush I had for wanting to defeat him. I wanted to experience it again. Cell never gave me that rush, nor did Majin Buu. Only Vegeta and Broly have ever given me that rush. I guess its the fire that burns in my Saiyan blood that wanted it. And so I wished him back, so he could start on a clean slate and do some good." All of the Z-fighters were speachless.

Goten finally broke the silence "So, even after all he's done you still brought him back?" "Well of course. Everyone deserves a second chance. Take Vegeta for example. He tried to kill all of us at one point, and now he's a good guy." Goku walked up to his youngest son and place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'd never place you guys in danger." Goten looked up at his dad and saw that he was saying the truth, then smiled. Broly let out a loud groan and coughed hard. He slowly shook his head and opened his eyes. Uub greeted him with a cheerful "Hello!" and helped sit him up. Broly looked around at the somewhat familiar faces and snorted. He tried to stand, but feel back to his knee's. "Hey Broly." Krillen said. Broly looked up and as he made eye contact he was tossed a small, green bean. "Eat it, its a senzu bean." Broly looked at the bean, wondering if it was a trick. "Its ok Broly, it will make you better." Goku told him. He looked at the bean again, shrugged and ate it. He couldn't even describe what happened next, but in an instant his wounds were healed, power dramatically increased, and he was no longer fatigued. Broly looked at the others in shock, unsure of what to say. "Krillen, when did you get those?" Gohan asked "Before we left the lookout. Mr. Popo handed me a bag in case we needed em." Krillen chuckled. Broly stood up "Krillen was it? T...Th...Thanks." "No problem big guy. If Goku says your a good guy now, I don't have a problem giving you a bean." Krillen smiled at him. Broly glanced over at Gohan, very sure he has seem him before. "You. I've seen you before...but where?" Gohan chuckled, very surprised Broly had forgotten, "You don't remember me huh? I'm Goku's oldest son, Gohan. I fought you the first time when I was twelve, and again a few years later when you were here on Earth." Broly finally remembered, "Well it seems you've changed quite a bit. Your power level says it all." "You can detect power levels?" Goku asked "Yes. I learned it in hell, from your friend Cell." "Cell taught you something?" Gohan asked, completely dumbstruck. "Oh he didn't have much of a choice when I could easily overpower him."

All of them were chatting with Broly now, except for one. Vegeta. He still stood off by himself, getting angrier with each passing moment. "These idiots. I don't care for whatever reason that Kakarot brought him back, he needs to stay dead." He thought to himself. He was listening to them tell a story about their first encounter on the fake Planet Vegeta. All was fine when Piccolo said "Yeah, and when you transformed, Vegeta turned into the biggest baby I had ever seen." That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Vegeta instantly turned into his Super Saiyan 2 form and rushed towards Broly, and before anyone could react he punched him in the face with all his might sending him flying. "VEGETA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Goku yelled. "Kakarot! Do not interfere. I'm sending him back to hell where he belongs!" Vegeta then raced after Broly swearing that he will kill him. Broly finally managed to regain his composure "Wow, what a punch. That hurt almost as bad as Kakarot's....almost." He thought to himself. Broly knew Vegeta hated him. He was the Legendary Super Saiyan, and last time they met he clearly outclassed him in every way. He would have thought Vegeta would have gotten over it by now, guess not. Within a few seconds Vegeta showed up, anger showing in his eye's. Lightening cracked around his body even more, and he growled at the Saiyan in front of him. "I'LL KILL YOU!!" Vegeta roared as he dashed towards Broly.

Broly transformed into a Super Saiyan, his hair standing straight up but instead of golden yellow was a mix of blue and purple. He quickly vanished and reappeared in front of Vegeta throwing a devastating punch at his waist but Vegeta caught it. Vegeta threw a punch at Broly's face but he caught it, both of them stared hard at the other. Each one was trying to overpower the other, they tried kicking each other, head butting, and finally Broly rolled backwards, causing Vegeta to loosen his grip, and when he did Broly kicked him in the stomach. This only angered Vegeta more. He again dashed at Broly, but this time doing a spinning kick which was aimed at his head. Broly brought his arm up and blocked the attack, his arm trembled from the force and power behind the kick. Vegeta pulled his leg back and tried again, then switched between kicks and punches. He kept putting more power into each punch and kick, and finally caught Broly across the chest with his knee. He chuckled as the wind was knocked out of his opponent, but Broly quickly recovered and grabbed Vegeta around the head and squeezed, keeping him at such a length that now matter how hard Vegeta struggled he couldn't touch him. "Vegeta," Broly said as he looked at his prince, "why do you want to kill me so badly? Why do you hate that Kakarot brought me back?." Vegeta only snarled. "Is it for revenge? For when I beat you the last time we fought? What is it huh?" Vegeta had had enough and did the only thing he could do in that situation, he put both his hands in front of him and started gathering energy at an alarming rate. Broly didn't have enough time to notice and let Vegeta go before he screamed "FINAL FLASH!" Broly was consumed, and blasted away by Vegeta's Final Flash. Vegeta knew that Broly had to be hurting after that attack, maybe even dead. All he could do was laugh, and laugh he did.

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, had a little bit of writers block half way through and then with Thanksgiving and all. Hope you all enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4 Vegeta's Pride

**The Return of Broly**

**Chapter 4 – Vegeta's Pride**

All the Z-fighters could do was stand and watch. Most of them in too much shock to be able to help Broly. Goku, frozen in terror at the power Vegeta was putting out, power that seethed with hatred and malice. Vegeta stood proud, knowing that Broly is going to be to injured to fight, or dead. "D..dad. "No, how could you? HOW COULD YOU!!?!" Trunks screamed as he powered up. Trunks knew that this was not his father. His father wouldn't do something like this, he couldn't. Trunks made a mad dash for his father, but he didn't get far when Gohan blocked his path. Gohan looked over his shoulder at the teenage Saiyan and shook his head. Trunks's anger flared, but Gohan continued to give him that look, that if he didn't back down it might get ugly. Vegeta noticed all of this, and chuckled. "What's wrong? Don't tell me your all sad that he may be dead. He tried to kill us before, and almost succeeded." Vegeta clenched his fist, anger showing in his eye's. "I cannot believe that you all were happy to see him back. I wasn't, not after the humiliation he caused me." "Vegeta, I thought you were better than this. Why go back to your old way's of wanting revenge?" Gohan asked. Vegeta looked down at Gohan and gave him an agitated look. "Don't start Gohan, besides what do you know of....." Vegeta lost his train of thought as soon as he saw who was beside Gohan. "What?" Gohan glared at Vegeta, trying to figure out what the Saiyan prince was going to say. Vegeta continued to stare at Gohan, and after several moments finally lost interest in him. He did however find interest in someone else, "Kakarot. This time I will beat you!" He powered up and was heading towards the Z-fighters. Goku got in his fighting stance and was prepared to fight. Vegeta charged at Goku, and was getting ready to fire an energy blast when a green orb of energy flew past him, inches from his face.

Everyone looked to the sky to see Broly back. He was hurt from Vegeta's attack, blood trailing down his face and arms. Vegeta had a look of pure surprise on his face, unable to comprehend why Broly wasn't dead. "VEGETA!!! Don't think that I'm done already!" Broly yelled, and with that he powered up to his Legendary form. Vegeta floated in the air, shocked at Broly's power. "How? How is he this powerful? He's been dead and in hell with no body. So how?" He was unable to figure it out and Broly noticed. "Vegeta, you seem surprised. Can't figure out how I got so strong? Well I might tell you. If..." He then vanished and reappeared behind Vegeta, ready to strike. "If you can BEAT ME!!!" He then punched Vegeta in the kidney, causing him to scream in pain and cough up an ample amount of blood. Vegeta reached for his back, for the source of the pain but Broly grabbed his arm and turned him around to face him. "What's wrong? Is that all you've got? Surly this isn't the extent of your power, Vegeta." Vegeta growled at him, fury burning deep within in him "Of course not! I'm the Prince of Saiyan's! I don't care if you've come back, I'll beat you and send you right back to HELL!!!" Vegeta punched him in the stomach, then followed up with a kick to the shin and a elbow to the jaw. Broly was caught off guard and was knocked sideways. Vegeta took advantage of this and fired multiple energy blasts at the Legendary warrior. Vegeta didn't wait for the smoke to clear, and instead rushed right in but Broly was not to be found. He frantically searched, but could not sense Broly at all. It's as if he vanished completely. "Coward. Damnit where are you?" Vegeta tried to focus, sweat rolling down his face as he concentrated. He knew he could find Broly, he knew he was above this trash. "Broly! COME OUT YOU DAMN COWARD!!!"

Down on the ground the Z-fighters were amazed at the fight they were seeing. Krillen, Tien and Yamcha were having a hard time following the two combatants, but Goku, Gohan, Uub and the others were watching it all. "Broly's speed is amazing for that bulky form. Dad, was he this fast during your fight?" Gohan asked his father. "Almost son. I think the recovery from the senzu bean has made him much stronger than he was awhile ago. I never would have thought it possible, but Vegeta can't track him. Even I'm having a hard time following him." Goku gave Gohan a faint smile but looked up at the frustrated Saiyan prince. "Goku, do you have the faintest idea on why Vegeta is slowly returning to his old self? He's acting like he was when Babidi possessed him." Piccolo asked. "No. I don't have a clue what's wrong with him." Goku said. They thought for a moment, and then something occurred to Goku, something about today seemed... "Piccolo, I know what it is." Piccolo looked over at him, somewhat baffled and taken aback. "What's today? Think back, way back. What happened on this day?" All the Z-fighters mulled over this for a moment until Gohan blurted "The day you beat Vegeta!" All of them stared at one another, shock and amazement shining brightly in their eye's. "Wait one damn minuet," Krillen said, stepping forward to confront Goku "your telling me that Vegeta still holds a grudge because of that?" Goku shook his head "It's not that Krillen. It is his pride. It has to be. Vegeta's pride has been wounded ever since I beat him. Then when I turned into a Super Saiyan that was another blow to it. Then you have his defeat to 18, Cell and Buu." Goku took a moment to look at the Saiyan prince, a smile slowly creeping across his face. "He's always managed to keep up with me. Even though I leave him behind as soon as he catches up, he never stops. Vegeta knew he'd beat me one day. But now he feels threatened. Now he has someone else to surpass, someone who also damaged his pride. Its driving him mad. Vegeta knows he has a better chance at beating Broly than he does me, but after that senzu bean...." Goku's voice trailed off as he watched Vegeta struggling to find Broly. "This isn't good," Trunks said after a few moments "if this keeps up dad may do something that might hurt everyone. We have to stop them Goku!" Goku stared hard at Vegeta, then shook his head "No Trunks, we can't. This is Vegeta's pride on the line. If we go in now, his pride will be even more shattered and then he will do something crazy. As much as I hate it, we have to let them go till someone gives." Everyone looked at Goku, then at Vegeta. A look of worry and helplessness on their faces.

"BROLY!! YOU DAMNED COWARD! SHOW YOUR SELF AND FIGHT ME LIKE A TRUE SAIYAN!!!!" Vegeta screamed as the smoke began to clear. He stopped breathing, trying to sense or hear Broly's movements. He looked to his left and fired a energy blast, and Broly reappeared to block the attack. Vegeta took this opportunity and assaulted Broly on his legs, arms chest and lower back. Broly tried to defend, but Vegeta didn't stay still long enough and would not allow him to get into a defensive position. Broly finally spread his arms out and released a shock wave of energy around him, knocking Vegeta back several feet. Broly looked at Vegeta and asked "Why?" "What?" Vegeta said "Why is it you want to kill me? Kakarot has given me a second chance at life. I, like any Saiyan enjoy a good fight, but the longer we continue, the more I see that this fight is pointless." Broly folded his arms across his chest, looking at Vegeta, trying to see if he can get an answer from him.

"Pointless? This fight is pointless you say? Well, not to me. I don't give a damn if Kakarot gave you a second chance at life. I'm not going to be left behind again!" Vegeta powered up, using his rage as his power source. "So, this fight is about your pride then huh? I think I see now. Kakarot has always left you behind hasn't he, and with me here now...." Broly finally understood Vegeta's motives. "Sorry, but I am not going to die to appease your pride. I'm ending this right now!!!" Broly vanished and reappeared in front of Vegeta and hit him with his forearm, hard, knocking him back. Broly grabbed him by both shoulders and lifted him above his head. He smirked at Vegeta, let go then kicked him in the stomach, hard enough to send him flying in the air. Broly then teleported past Vegeta, and reappeared next to him. Broly then hit Vegeta on the side of the head, and then grabbed him by the neck. He held him in front of his face then started flying towards the ground. Broly slammed Vegeta into the earth, then flew forwards several feet, still keeping him pinned into the ground, creating a small trench with his body. Broly then picked him up, and gave him a powerful uppercut sending him flying into the air once more. He flew up to meet the Saiyan prince's limp body, grabbed his arm and bent it backwards breaking it. Vegeta screamed in pain, but Broly flung him by his broken arm back towards the ground. Right before Vegeta hit, Broly grabbed the back of his head and slammed him face first into the hard earth. Vegeta's jaw and nose were broken now but Broly wasn't done yet. He jumped into the air, and landed hard on his lower back, breaking his pelvis. Vegeta's eyes went white and his hair slowly faded to black, and he passed out.

Broly landed next to Vegeta's broken, battered body, and powered down to his normal state. He picked up the Saiyan prince carefully and carried him over to the other Z-Fighters. "Broly!" Gohan said as he ran over to him. Trunks ran up to him and took Vegeta. "Broly, I'm sorry my father acted that way." Broly just smiled at him and looked at Gohan. "You okay Broly?" Gohan asked him "Yeah, I'll be fine after I sit down for a while." And with that Broly collapsed, but Gohan caught him. Goku walked over too them and said "I think these two need a place to rest. Hopefully Vegeta won't try to kill him again when he wakes up." Piccolo stepped forward and looked at Vegeta "Lets take him back to Kami's lookout. I'll ask Dende to heal him. Gohan if you, Trunks and Goten will come with me we can stop him if he tries anything." They agreed on this, and after handing Broly over to Tien they took off towards Kami's lookout. Goku hollered at them saying "I'll be there later after he wakes up. I'll want to talk with him." After they were out of sight, Goku walked over to Tien and helped him over to a grassy area so they could lay him down. Krillen and Uub ran over to check on him. "He going to be alright? I don't see how you Saiyans can take a beating like that and keep going." Goku chuckled and held out his hand "Bean?" is all he said. Krillen gave him one and Goku put it in his mouth, and helped him chew and swallow by massaging his neck. As Broly started to come around, Yamcha walked over and said "Its not over, is it? You know Vegeta won't let this go." All of them looked a little depressed. Broly looked around and said "Kakarot?" "Hey big guy. Feeling better?" Goku looked at Broly and patted him on the shoulder. Broly sat up and felt a little uneasy. "Whoa, I think Vegeta did a number on me. That one blast really messed me up." "Yeah Vegeta did go overboard. I've never seen him act like that. Unless you count when he and Nappa first came to earth looking for the dragon balls." Krillen said. Broly looked tired "Kakarot? Is there a place I can sleep? I'm feeling tired." "Sure. I'll take you to Master Roshi's place." Goku grabbed Broly's shoulder, but before he went, Krillen, Tien and Yamcha grabbed hold of Goku so they could go along. Goku looked at Uub and told him "I'll be back in a little while. When I return I'll help rebuild the huts that were destroyed." "Alright Goku. Be careful." Uub told him. Goku smiled, then vanished along with the others.

**Whew. Another chapter done. Sorry it took so long, between the holidays and new years and real life this got put on the back burner. Hope y'all enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5 Aftermath

Goku and the others arrived at Master Roshi's place late in the afternoon. Roshi was outside on a lawn chair, lazing under the one tree on his island with a dirty magazine draped over his face. Goku grinned and yelled "MASTER ROOOSHIIII!!!" The old man shot up and out of his chair, screaming like he had just seen a ghost. He looked around, searching for the loud sound and spotted Goku.

"Why did you yell at me? I was asleep." Goku laughed and said "I know. I thought it would be funny." "Funny? Do you have no respect for..." Roshi's voice fades as he sees the tall Saiyan warrior beside Goku. The great behemoth of the fake 'New Vegeta' flashes across his vision, and he steps back several paces in fear.

"G....Go.....Goku, is....that....BROCCOLI?!" Goku tilts his head to the side, a confused look on his face.

"Broccoli? Oh! You mean Broly. Yes Roshi, this is Broly."

"But why? I thought you killed him?!" Roshi asks, backing up even farther.

"Oh I did, but I wished him back. Broly's on our side now." Goku quickly explains what has happed over the last few hours, but Roshi is still scared.

Broly comes forward, and kneels before Roshi, "I'm sorry." The Saiyan warrior bows even farther and says,  
"I still have my memories of that day. Even though I was consumed by hatred, I am still sorry for what I did that day. I almost killed you. Please....forgive me."

Roshi is completely taken aback, unsure of what to do. After a few moments Roshi tells Broly to rise

"I don't care what the reason, but since you're sorry, I can forgive you. Now, why did you boys come see me?"

"Well Master Roshi, I hoped you could let Broly spend the night here for a day or two. He needs a place to sleep." Goku asks.

"Sure why not. Its been boring here lately. Maybe I could teach him a thing or two while he's here. Well, come on in." Roshi motions for them to follow as he goes in the house.

"Kakarot. What did he mean by teach me?" Broly asks.

"Oh, well you see Master Roshi is the man who taught me the Kamehameha wave. He may teach you that. Although it's a little surprising, I didn't think he was teaching anymore." Goku tilts his head, thinking. "Oh well. I've gotta get back and help Uub, then see Vegeta. Take it easy okay?" Goku says placing his hand on Broly's shoulder.

Broly looks back at him and smiles. Goku backs away, then uses his instant transmission to head back towards Uub's village. Roshi goes over to the remaining Z-fighters and offers them a place to rest and some food. Once inside the house, Broly sits on the couch and passes out, the events of the past day weighing heavily on his mind.

Later that day at Kami's lookout, Piccolo and the other's arrived with Vegeta who is still unconscious. Dende offered to heal him, but Piccolo told him no, just in case Vegeta woke up, he wouldn't be able to fight back. They placed him in a spare room and took turns keeping watch, with Trunks on the first watch. Meanwhile, Piccolo, Gohan and Goten stayed outside at the lookouts entrance to plan things out if Vegeta tries to fight back.

"Gohan, your the strongest out of us all next to Gotenks, so if something happens you will have to hold him off so that Goten and Trunks can back you up with Fusion. I hope he stays out until Goku gets here." Piccolo said.

Gohan frowned, not wanting to fight Vegeta and he knew Vegeta couldn't fight in his condition. If he tried, it would be suicide. Vegeta's hips were broken, along with his jaw, nose and arm. It would be a miracle if Vegeta even woke up on his own today.

Trunks finally joined the others and when he got close to them he asked  
"So, what is it about Broly? I only fought him once but it seems all of you have seen him before. Why does he anger my dad so much?"

Gohan quickly explained their first encounter with him and what happened to Vegeta then.

"I see. So my dad thought that he was unbeatable, but Broly made him seem weak. And now that its Goku AND Broly that he has to surpass, it drove him mad." Trunks sighs and looks at the sky.

"Why can't he forget about being the strongest? No one else cares, so why?" Piccolo walked over to Trunks and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Its because he's a full blooded Saiyan. Deep down that's all they care about. Goku's not a good example, but Vegeta and his former partner Nappa, that's all they cared about."

"Why doesn't Goku seem to care?" He asked.

"Well, in a way he does, but he's not consumed by it. He likes new challenges and gets stronger to surpass them. But he doesn't care about being the best." Gohan added.

Trunks just looked ahead at the horizon.

"I see. So, with Broly around my dad will just go insane, won't he?" He asked the others.

None of were sure how to respond. They didn't know that answer. They just silently stared at one another.

Goten finally broke the silence.

"Trunks, lets train."

Everyone looked at him, surprised.

"If a fight breaks out again, we need to help stop them. I agree that we've all gotten a little slack in these years of peace. I don't even think fusion would help much."

Goten looked at Piccolo and Gohan too.

"I think you two should join us. All of us were afraid today when the fighting broke out, and if something happens to my dad or Broly, who's going to stop Vegeta?"

He punched his palm, flexing his muscles out of frustration. Gohan and Piccolo traded looks, then smiled in silent agreement.

"I suppose you want to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Piccolo asked.

"Yup. It would be the best way for all of us to improve as fast as possible. You and Gohan can go first." Goten said as he walked over to Trunks's side. He slapped him on the shoulder. "I think we'll train out here till the both of you are done."

"Wait, I never said I would-...." Trunks began to complain. Goten whacked him over the head, and drug him away to a secluded spot on the lookout. Piccolo and Gohan took this as their cue to get moving.

Back at Uub's village, repair work was underway for a few huts that had been damaged during the battle. One hut was totally destroyed and would need to be rebuilt altogether. Uub was helping gathering the needed supply's for the hut, when Goku reappeared beside him.

This didn't seem to phase Uub one bit.

"Hey Goku. Get everything settled?"

Goku took a quick survey of what was happening in the village. He decided to grab a load of lumber and carry it over to the builders.

"Yup. Got Broly settled at my old master's place for now, and Vegeta is hopefully still out cold."

Goku realized that Uub was staring at him, with a big grin on his face.

"Boy Goku, trouble always seems to follow you, huh?"

Goku recalled all the troubles he's had throughout his life, and let out a hearty laugh.

"I guess so. Gee, I never thought about it."

They both continued carrying various materials for the different repair jobs, until they both noticed the sun was starting to set.

Uub drank some water from a flask, and passed it to Goku. While he was drinking Uub turned to him.

"Goku, is Broly going to be all right? Vegeta seemed determined to kill him."

Goku took one last gulp of water, corked it and tossed it back to Uub.

"I think so. I'm going to go talk too Vegeta soon, and see if we can't work something out."

Goku didn't seem enthusiastic about it. He rubbed his chin, as if deep in thought and started pacing back and forth. Uub just silently watched, unsure of what to say, or do to help. Goku sighed and stopped.

"Well, I guess I'll head over and see what's going on at the lookout."

Goku placed two of his fingers on his forehead, and vanished. Uub slouched on the rock he was sitting on, then gazed at the reddening sky.

"Goku, only you can stop this." He said to himself. He then jumped off the rock and resumed his repair work.

A nightmare. That's what it had to be. People were dieing, hurting, suffering. Women, children, old men and women living peaceful lives. Galaxies destroyed, billions killed. Laughter could be heard in the distance. Rugged, void of emotion, vile. Evil. The one having this nightmare tried to run away, but he couldn't escape the screams, the terrified faces. And then he saw someone. He was huge, and his hair was a greenish yellow. The man turned, an evil smile on his face.

"What's wrong? Have you gone soft? You used to enjoy this." He laughed. That laugh, something about it seemed familiar. A green orb of energy formed in the man's palm, and he flung it at an unsuspecting planet. That planet was...

"NO! NOT THE EARTH!"

Broly shot up, screaming these words. He blinked a few times, and realized he was in a bedroom.

"A...a dream? No, more like a nightmare." He shook his head several times. He looked at himself, and he was drenched in sweat.

"Where am I?"

A male voice answered him.

"You're at Master Roshi's place, remember big guy?"

Broly turned towards the voice. A tall human with black hair stood in the doorway. He faintly recognized him, but couldn't recall his name.

"You are?"

"Oh me? I'm Yamcha. I helped get you settled here after Goku dropped us off. You passed out on the couch downstairs, so Tien and I carried you up here."

Broly's eyes widened in acknowledgment. Yes, he remembered Kakarot bringing him here.

"I see. Thanks, Yamcha."

Yamcha shrugged while smiling.

"No problem. Hey, you hungry? We just got dinner cooked."

Broly's stomach growled an answer.

"I guess so. Aside from that senzu bean, I haven't had any food since I was brought back to life."

Broly started to follow Yamcha out of the room, but the he noticed himself in the mirror. He looked terrible. His clothes were all torn, with burn marks and blood stains on them. Yamcha noticed this.

"Hey, over here is a shower. Why not take one, and I'll get you a change of clothes."

Broly nodded and made his way into the bathroom. It was a little cramped for someone as tall as him, but he managed. He took his ruined outfit and placed it by the door in a small hamper. He got in the shower, turned it to hot and enjoyed its warmth. He noticed a small bottle beside him, and looked at its label. He couldn't read the humans language, but he figured it was some sort of soap or something. He squirted some in his hand, and sniffed.

"Apples?"

He shrugged, and used the entire bottle. While he was rinsing off, something brushed his back. He looked behind him, and there....was his tail.

"Huh. I forgot I had my tail. It's always been wrapped around my waist." He said aloud. He decided to clean it also.

After a few more minutes he got out, and noticed an orange gi sitting where his old outfit was. He looked at it for a minute, then poked a small hole in the back for his tail. He put it on, wrapped his tail around his waist, and went downstairs for dinner.

Everyone was sitting at the table, talking about random things. The TV was on, with some guy with an afro claiming to be the world champ bragging about his latest win. All eyes imiddiatly locked onto Broly. He felt awkward and out of place at that moment. But then the small human, Krillen, came forward with a big smile.

"Hey Broly. I see you're wearing Master Roshi's training gi. Looks good on ya."

Then he noticed the tail.

"Uhm, Broly, is that a....a tail?"

"Yes, why?"

"_Oh, I bet Kakarot transformed once or twice while he was here."_ He thought to himself.

"It...it's nothing. Just that..."

"I understand, and don't worry. I won't transform. I'm guessing Kakarot did huh?"

"Well, you could say that. Vegeta did too."

Broly let out a bark of laughter that surprised everyone.

"Well, enough about the past. I'm hungry."

Everyone agreed on that. Broly sat beside a beautiful blond woman, and beside him sat Krillen.

"Oh I haven't introduced you yet. Broly, this is my wife, 18."

Broly turned to greet her, but she looked away.

"Huh?"

"Oh, you don't know. Well you see, when you attacked us here on earth and we defeated you, someone managed to get a sample of your blood and made a clone of you."

Broly's eyes widened at this.

"What?!"

"Yeah, my wife fought your clone and lost. I know it wasn't you, but it seems she held a grudge."

Broly was angered at this.

"_Is there another me running around? Is he the one I saw in my dream?!"_

Krillen noticed his serious expression.

"Don't worry, we beat your clone."

He was relieved too hear this. He was about to ask another question when a plate of food was put in front of him. It was grilled fish, with curry and meatballs.

"Eat up!" Roshi said to everyone.

After they ate, everybody was relaxing on Rosih's big couch. Broly stood by the window and watched the ocean waves. He liked this, this peace. He was glad that he wasn't a cold blooded killer anymore.

"_But deep down you used to love killing!! Your ravished in it, you fed off the pain, the suffering!!"_

There was that voice again. It made him angry.

"Dammit!!"

"What's wrong Broly?"

Roshi stood beside him, looking out at the ocean as well.

"I was remembering some unpleasant things from my past."

"I see. Broly, starting tomorrow I'll make you my last pupil. I don't know what kind of techniques you know, or what skills you have but I'm going to train you in the way of the Turtle Hermit. It will probably be easy for you, but who knows you might learn a thing or two that Goku didn't."

Broly just looked at him, a little amazement showing on his face. He resumed looking at the ocean as the sun set.

"Alright, train me well master!"


	6. Chapter 6 Ascension

_Sorry it took me so long to get this out, and for being kinda short. Writers block and then loosing this chapter from a hard drive malfunction can put ya in a bad funk._

_

* * *

Chapter 6 - Ascension  
_

Explosions could be heard throughout this desolate land. As a matter of fact it wasn't even land, it was another dimension called The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Two figures could barely be seen, moving across the landscape at blinding speed.

A punch was thrown, then countered. A kick was swung, but dodged. Energy blasts were being fired at random, causing massive explosions. The room changed from a blistering inferno too a below freezing winter storm. Both of the fighters fought through the cold, as if it were nothing. They were both now locked in a grapple hold, giving each other a fierce stare down while trying to push the other off balance.

Piccolo was quickly loosing this fight, so he split into two and had the other half attack Gohan from behind. Gohan didn't even flinch when the blow came to the back of his head. Instead, he kicked one leg behind him and knocked the clone away, overpowered his opponent and threw him into the other half.

"Nice try Piccolo, but you taught me better than that. That might have worked if I was still a kid." Gohan smirked towards his former master.

Piccolo stood up after absorbing his other half, cracked his neck and launched a devastating attack at his former pupil. Gohan blocked most of the attacks with ease, but one blow at his abdomen made him cringe in pain. Piccolo took that small window and landed a swift kick at his head, sending him flying. But he didn't stop there. He placed both hands in front of him and charged his energy.

"Masenko!" He yelled as a torrent of yellow energy was released from his palms.

Gohan was surprised that both the blow too his stomach and head hurt.

"_Wow, Piccolo has gotten stronger from the short time we've been in here."_

He recovered from the attack, and was staring at an incoming beam of energy. He crossed both arms in front of him, and let out a defiant "HYAAA!". The beam hit home, singing his clothes and knocking his glasses off. He uncrossed his arms, let out a quick "Whew.", and resumed the attack.

Outside on Kamis Lookout, Trunks and Goten were having their own training session while they waited for Gohan and Piccolo to finish. Trunks was proving that he was still the superior fighter when compared to his friend, but he couldn't ignore Goten's desire to win and become stronger. Goten launched volley after volley of punches and kicks at his friend, landing only a few and missing most. Both were so engrossed in there training that they never noticed Goku standing near them, watching intently. Trunks landed a swift uppercut to Goten's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and bruising his abdomen. Goten knelt down to catch his breath, and both of them decided it was time for a break.

"We've been at this for four hours. I'm gonna go ask Dende for some water." Trunks told his friend as he headed for the left side of the lookout. Goten leaned back on his elbows and stared at the blue sky. Deep in his mind, he was figuring out a way for him to beat Trunks. He mulled over this for a bit until something caught his eye. His father standing by one of the palm trees, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Dad, how long have you been standing there?"

Goku chuckled and slowly walked towards his son.

"Long enough to see your training session with Trunks. I must say, I'm impressed. Even though we've been at peace for so long, you two haven't forgotten how to fight, nor has your power decreased as much as I thought it would."

Goten laughed as he heard his dad say this. He jumped up from his siting position, and clasped his dad on the shoulder.

"Even so, Trunks and I always found time to train between school, girls and whatnot."

This surprised Goku for a brief moment, but then it passed just as quick.

"I guess you're taking more and more after me, huh?"

Both of the Saiyans burst out laughing at this, just in time for Trunks to hear the commotion.

"Goten, what's so funny?" Then he spotted Goku. "Oh, hello Goku."

Goku waved his hand in greeting, and all three of them spent time talking over the events of the past day. All of them were in agreement that if Goku couldn't find out what made Vegeta snap, they needed a plan B.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask but where are Gohan and Piccolo?"

"They're in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Goten and I let them go in first, and we're training out here until they get done."

"I see. So, how's Vegeta doing?"

Trunks's eyes flashed between Goku and the right wing of the lookout, then settled on his feet as he hung his head. His voice filled with a silent rage as he spoke.

"He's still unconscious. Piccolo did not want us treating him until we finished training. Because if he goes berserk like that again..." his voice trailed off as his fist shook violently.

"I understand Trunks. I guess I'll wait then until Dende heals him. Do you two want some tips on training while we wait?"

Both of the younger Saiyans looked at each other, then back at Goku, smirking. Instead of answering, they readied their fighting stances. Goku grinned and did the same, an excited look shining in his eyes.

* * *

_A fighter stood in pitch blackness. He stood like he was the only thing that mattered, that he was the best and bowed before no one. But then a giant boot to the back of his head forced him to his knee's. When he looked up, a hulking figure stood before him. No face or body traits could be seen, but this figure was laughing._

"_Is this all the Saiyan Prince has too offer? I thought you would be more of a challenge, but I guess you're just like all the others. Weak!"_

_Vegeta stood, and powered up to his Super Saiyan 2 stage. Face contorting from rage, Vegeta rushed the hulking mass and punched it in the chin. The figure didn't budge or flinch._

"_I am the prince, you hear me? THE PRINCE! You will bow before me."_

_The shadowy figure laughed again. "If you want me to bow before you, then make me."_

Vegeta's body writhed in pain, and sweated profusely. Dende re-bandaged his reopening wounds, and watched as the man before him grunted and growled in his unconscious sleep.

"Poor Vegeta, even while he's out cold he's still fighting."

Dende gathered up his supplies and left the room. He walked back to the front of the lookout and found Goku, Trunks and Goten sprawled on their backs, sweating and gasping for air. He sighed, and went to the task of healing them.

* * *

Down at Master Roshi's, Broly was outside admiring the blue ocean and its gentle breeze. In the short time he'd been there, he has already learned the Kamehameha wave, and various other moves. But there was one more move Roshi taught him.

_***Flashback**__*_

"_Broly, there is one more move I'm going to teach you. This move is powerful by our standards, and for someone like me it can kill a normal man. I feel that you can use it best since you can control your energy so well."_

_Broly stood nearby as Roshi demonstrated this technique. Indeed, by human standards it was very deadly. Broly gave it a try, and after a few hours had mastered it completely._

"_Broly, this technique could wipe out entire planets with your power behind it. Use it wisely, and as a last resort only."_

_***Flashback***_

This move was none other than Roshi's technique, the Thunder Shock Surprise. While he was still unsure as to why Roshi taught him this technique, he would honor Roshis wishes and not use it unless it was a last measure. He continued to stare out into the azure waters until something flashed in his peripheral vision. He quickly moved his head to the left, and jumped back. He readied his fighting stance, but the person he saw before him surprised him.

"You.." He muttered. Android 18 stood before him, with a sour look on her face. She held her hands on her hips, and stared at him.

"I know the person I fought over six years ago was just some silly clone, but," and with that she dashed forwards at superhuman speed and got right in his face. "I want a rematch."

Broly grinned, and while his ways had changed, he couldn't ignore a challenge. And just like any Saiyan warrior, it got his blood pumping with excitement. Neither one moved a muscle, they just stood there, glaring and waiting. 18 finally broke the stare down with a swift kick to his abdomen, but he caught the kick mid swing and flung her out over the sea. He appeared right behind her, put her in a choke hold and said "I don't want to endanger his home, if we're going to fight, we fight here."

She swung her head back, catching him in the mouth and causing him to let her go. Not giving him a second to ready his stance, she threw several energy blasts at him, and vanished from sight. He easily deflected them, but when he searched for her he couldn't find her.

"What? I can't sense her. How is that possible?" He searched frantically, but he couldn't find an energy pattern to sense. He turned his head as he heard something, but nothing was there. Before he could resume searching, a kick connected with his temple and he was sent crashing into the sea below. He rubbed his head trying to ease the pain.

"_What's with her? How can she hide her power like that? I've never met a creature that could do it so well."_ He finally rose above the surface and quickly looked for her, but no one could be seen for miles. He finally forced himself to relax, and just stood there with his eyes closed.

"_I can't sense her, but if I concentrate I can hear her. No creature can hide their sound."_ He forced himself to concentrate on the air around him for any sudden changes, and after waiting for a minute it payed off. He heard a quiet 'whoosh' sound coming from his front right, aimed for his head. He raised his arm at the last second and caught her fist.

"I don't know how you can suppress your power like that, but I won't let you disappear from my sight again." She growled out of anger and tried to kick him in the stomach, but he jumped over it and punched her square in the face. She reeled in pain, but Broly wasn't done yet. He kicked her in the leg, almost breaking it and then chopped her on the back of the neck. That blow sent her crashing onto the beach of Roshi's island, and the commotion caused everyone to run out side.

"18! Are you alright?" Krillen yelled as he ran to her side. As Broly landed near them, 18 sat up and fired one of Krillens own Distructo Disks at him, but he caught it bare handed and crushed it in his palm. 18 collapsed on the beach, totally spent. Broly grinned and sat down near her.

"You fight very well. I'm impressed actually. But, how are you able to hide your power like that?"

"I'm not a human. I'm an Android." She responded as she rose to her feet.

"An Android? So you're a machine?" He was surprised. He had never encountered a being like her before.

"For the most part. I still have some human parts in me though." She brushed her pants leg off and turned to go back into the house. "Oh, one more thing. I want another rematch, so be on guard cause I'll strike at you when you least expect it."

"Fine by me." He said. He had a grin on his face, he couldn't wait to fight her again knowing what she is capable of now.

* * *

Back at the lookout, Gohan and Piccolo had finally emerged from the time chamber and gave Goten and Trunks their turn. Goku, out of everyone was in complete shock at how strong they were now.

"Piccolo! I can't believe it. You are almost as strong as me now. And Gohan, I'm so proud of you. You are just a little stronger than me, maybe more at your full power."

Both of them explained their training schedule to Goku, and surprised him even more that it only took them six months instead of the full year. Dende and Mr. Popo served them lunch, and they enjoyed a nice meal until a small explosion rocked the lookout.

"What was that?" Dende asked concerned. Goku and Gohan quickly rushed towards the sound of the blast, only to find a large hole coming from Vegetas room.

A scream pierced the calm on the lookout as Vegeta stumbled out of his room. His leg drug uselessly on the ground behind him as he tried to stand straight. He limped towards the others and knocked Demde out of the way when he tried to stop him. "Where is Broly? Tell me!" he demanded.

Goku slowly approached him, stopping withen a few feet of the crippled prince. "Vegeta, stop this. There is no reason for you to fight him." he pleaded with him. Goku knew Vegeta wouldn't last another fight, not in his current condition.

"You want a reason?" he growled out. "Fine, here is your 'reason'. Although I really don't think a third rate clown like you would understand." he spat out in distaste.

"Vegeta.." Goku said in a desperate sounding voice. He watched as his rival and friend slowly turned into his old self.

"Oh don't look at me like that you clown. The reason I can't stand Broly is because I never got over from my defeat by him on that fake 'New Vegeta'. Me, the prince of Saiyans, completely outclassed by a monster like him."

Vegeta lowered his head and stared at his feet, hiding the rest of his face from view. Goku couldn't tell if he was ashamed, or thinking.

"After we got back from space, I trained like a madman. Day in and out I spent my time in the gravity room, trying to achieve that same power. I knew I was destined to obtain that power, I had too being of royal blood. And then to make matters worse, Cell defeated me as well. Me, beaten by a man made creature."

Vegeta's aura started to form around him, creating a stiff breeze and causing small cracks to form in the lookouts flooring.

"And then after Cell was defeated, I spent seven years trying to obtain the same power Gohan used against cell. And after I did I surpassed him. Then you come back even stronger, and with a new transformation too. And then we had to fight Buu."

His rage came forth in a huge wave of power, and he transformed into the second level. He raised his head and glared at Goku with pure hatred showing in his eyes. But Goku didn't flinch, and met Vegetas glare.

"And then after it's all done with and Buu is dead, I spent more of my time training to surpass you. I finally catch up to see that yet again, you still surpass me. And then you wish Broly back, who is just as strong..AS YOU!!"

Vegeta's power explodes, all his rage, his anger, sadness, and pain pushing him over the edge. In a bright flash he vanishes into a ball of energy, causing Goku and the others to shield their eyes from the intense light. After a moment the light fades, and Vegeta is on his knee's. Everyone gasps at the sight before them. Vegeta slowly stands, his blond hair flowing down his back to his knees. His eyebrows are gone too.

"The prince has risen again, to take his place at the top." He says in a much deeper, huskier voice. He stands before them, as a Super Saiyan 3.


	7. Author's Update!

Hey gang. Quick update for y'all. No I haven't abandoned this story. Due to a failed hard drive that contained this fic, and my idiocy for not keeping a backup elsewhere I lost all the work I had on Chapter's 7, 8 and 9. Also throw in that I'd start writing, get a good chunk down on paper, I'd say it sucked and delete it.

I am working on it and trying to finish it in a timely manner without burning myself out. Please bear with me.

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7 Trouble on the Lookout!

**_Authors Note: I'm sorry if this chapter seems short, especially since all of you have waited so long for it, but after a few hardware failures and my own stupidity on not keeping a proper backup, I didn't feel like rewriting the behemoth chapter I had written out. But don't worry, I'll make it up to all of you next chapter.__ So do enjoy! R&R please!_**

**Chapter 7 - Trouble on the Lookout!**

Every one of the Z-fighters felt Vegeta's power surge and stabilize, which all lead them to the same conclusion, he had ascended to level 3. What surprised them more is that he was just slightly stronger than both Goku and Broly, and it was causing quite the commotion at the Kame-house.

"So do you think Vegeta will try to kill both of them now that he has this power?" Yamcha asked the group gathered on the couch. Everyone nervously looked at each other, not wanting to answer that question.

"What's got me more worried is how strong has he gotten? If he is this strong while badly injured, what's he like healed?" Tien asked the rest of the group. Nobody could answer him, except for one.

"It doesn't matter either way. If he tries to hurt any of you, including Kakarot, then I will stop him." Broly said from the opposite side of the room. This caused quite a few raised eyebrows along with a low murmur of voices.

"How do you expect to accomplish that?" Roshi asked. All eyes were on Broly waiting for an answer. "I'll ascend to the next level. Whether that be level 2, or level 3 it doesn't matter to me so long as I have the power to protect." He answered them with such determination that it made everyone believe that he will succeed.

"Then if that is the case, you're going to need a sparring partner that can provide you some form of a challenge." Android 18 said. She stood leaning against the door, keeping the screen propped open with her foot. "Sparring with any of these guys won't provide you with a challenge. And since you can't sense my energy, it adds to the excitement."

Broly glared at 18 with curious eyes. A small hint of excitement could be seen dancing in his pupils, but you could see that in any Saiyan. "Alright then, I accept your proposal. But I am curious as to where we can find a suitable training area."

"If we can get Goku and the others away from the lookout, you could go make use of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Tien said. "Hyperbolic Time Chamber? Wait a moment, I think Kakarot mentioned going to some kind of chamber to let the others train. He didn't give me specifics though." Broly said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That chamber is in an alternate dimension from Earth. It has crazy gravity shifts and very destructive weather changes. It can push your body to the breaking point and beyond, and it lets you train an entire year in one day." Krillen said. Both Broly and 18 had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Well that's nice to know, but how will be get Vegeta away from the-" 18 began to say, but was cutoff quickly when everyone suddenly felt Vegeta's Ki go to zero in a split second. "Well now, it looks like we have our window of opportunity. Let's go Broly!" She said running out the door at full speed. Broly dashed outside and both took off for the lookout at top speed.

* * *

Goku stood next to Dende, Gohan and Piccolo with terror shining in their eyes. Both Goku and Gohan were in a combative stance, while Piccolo shielded Dende from any possible attacks. Vegeta seemed to be staring off into space as if searching for something.

Goku managed to regain his composer first, and bluntly asked Vegeta this simple question, "Are you going to kill us Vegeta?"

Vegeta's gaze quickly switched to Goku, but then slowly veered back to nothing. His hand twitched and his face contorted into agony. He fell to one knee, gasping in pain and sweating profusely. He slowly looked at Goku, and his eyes said everything. His look faltered, and he reverted to his base form as he lost consciousness. No one moved a muscle, thinking that it might be some kind of a ploy to catch them off guard. Once a moment had passed everyone relaxed.

"We….need to find a way to keep him knocked out. Goku, could you sense how deep his power went?" Piccolo asked. The older Namekian gave a once over of Dende and made sure he was fine, but when he saw Goku's face he became very worried. For as long as he'd known him Piccolo has never once seen this look on his longtime rivals face. Fear. Pure fear.

"Goku, are you all right?" He asked. No reaction. "Goku!" He said in a louder voice and still no reaction. Gohan quickly caught on that something was wrong with his father and went over to him. "Dad? Is everything-" But he never could finish. He too saw the look of fear on his father's face. "Dad! What's wrong?" He said in a stern tone. Goku still didn't speak, nor give any indication that he heard either of them. Gohan Shook his dad, hoping that the sudden movement would bring him around but it didn't. Gohan and Piccolo traded looks, and the younger Saiyan gave a sigh. "Sorry dad." And with that he punched his father in the face.

* * *

Broly and 18 made it to the lookout within 10 minutes, but what they found surprised both of them. Goku was sitting on the ground nursing a ugly bruise on his right cheek, with a concerned Gohan kneeling beside him and an unconscious Vegeta near them. Piccolo quickly noticed both of them and guided them away from the others.

"What happened to Vegeta?" 18 asked as they walked.

"We're not too sure. I think the power overtaxed his body." Piccolo said. "Hopefully we can find a way to keep him knocked out for the time being."

Not once as they walked did Broly take his eyes off of Goku. He couldn't place it, but something didn't set well as he looked at him. "What's wrong with Kakarot?"

"We…aren't too sure. When Vegeta transformed he became, frightened." Piccolo stated. 18 and Broly both seemed shocked that Goku, the most powerful warrior on the planet was scared.

"Scared? He's scared because Vegeta transformed? Vegeta's power wasn't that much greater than Goku's and he's….injured." 18's voice trailed into nothingness as she realized the gravity in her statement.

"I think we better get started on our training 18. Piccolo was it? Which way to the Time Chamber?' Broly asked in a concerned voice.

"It's currently in use by Goten and Trunks. They shouldn't be in there much longer, a few hours at best. Any training you wish to get done will have to be done out here." Piccolo turned to leave, but stopped after a few steps and looked over Broly. "You might be the key to stopping Vegeta."

"I might be the Key? What do you mean?" Broly demanded. Piccolo gave his back to the two fighters, slowly walking back towards the others. "Trust me, you'll figure it out once you go in. That place will tear you apart inside and out, and show you a side of your soul you never knew you had." Broly was left to ponder over the Namekians words. 18 gave a slight nod, giving acknowledgement that she heard and understood him too.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Hyperbolic Timechamber, a fierce battle was going on between two Super Saiyans. Both of them are showing exceptional fighting skill. Neither one has backed down, and they are copying the same training that their fathers went through all those years ago.

"Man Goten. You haven't lost it at all. Too be honest I think you've improved since the last time we sparred." Trunks complimented the younger fighter.

"Same goes to you Trunks. Since our fathers didn't let us slack in our training since Buu's defeat, we both have gotten immensely stronger. I can understand my dad's lecture when he told me I had to continue to improve." Goten told his best friend.

***Flashback***

_A left hook came out of nowhere and nailed him square in the jaw. He jumped back a few feet hoping to regain his senses and composure, only to be kicked in the back and knocked on his face. He groaned as he stood, rubbing his lower back._

"_Come on dad! Go easy on me. I haven't gotten warmed up yet." Goten complained._

"_I am going easy on you Goten. I'm not even using 10 percent of my power." Goku stated in a stern voice. He looked at his son, who just a couple of years ago had been one of the strongest fighters on the planet, and has now been reduced to being very weak._

"_You…you what?" Goten sputtered out. He couldn't believe it, his dad wasn't even trying? "What are you saying? That I'm not worth sparring with? That I can't provide a challenge?" He powered up to Super Saiyan and flew right at his father, swinging his fist hard, but all he hit was air._

"_Yes son, that is exactly what I'm saying." He told his youngest. "Just a couple of years ago you were one of the strongest fighters in our group. And when you fused with Trunks you gave me, Gohan and Vegeta a tough time. Now you struggle just to stay transformed. Your technique has gotten sloppy and your power is fluctuating madly, like you can't control it." He teleports behind him and knocks his feet out from under him, sending him to the ground._

_Goten lost his concentration when he hit the ground and dropped his transformation. He groaned at the pain in his knees and back. He opens his eyes to see his father knelt down beside him with a frown on his face._

"_Goten, who's going to protect the planet if something happens to either me or Vegeta? Gohan and the others can't do it on their own. They'll need powerful fighters like you and Trunks to help them. Don't let them down, son." Goku held out his hand to help his son off the ground._

_Goten grinned after hearing his father's speech. "Right dad!" he said as he gripped the outstretched hand."_

***Flashback***

Trunks noticed it immediately. Goten's whole demeanor changed. He got this look in his eye, and it reminded him of Goku during the Majin Buu fight. "Hey Goten, let's see how long we can go at it at level 2."

Goten grinned. "Are you sure Trunks? It'll be your funeral." He boasted. Trunks grinned too. "We'll see about that!" There was a flash of light, a roar of energy and explosions after explosions. Both teens ascended and began sparring instantly. Goten jabbed his elbow and aimed it at Trunk's temple. Trunks saw it and blocked it, countering with a high kick. Goten caught it between his arm and side. He gripped tight and began to spin in circles. He threw Trunks hard towards the ground and disappeared. Trunks regained control and landed on all fours, but he didn't get a moments respite and was struck in his lower back by Goten's knee. His vision blurred from the pain, giving Goten ample time to rain energy attacks on his injured opponent.

When the smoke cleared Trunks was nowhere to be seen. Goten searched around him, feeling for his opponents energy signature. His eye's snapped open and he dodged to the left, barley avoiding a strong uppercut. Both fighters took defensive stances, grinning from the thrill of it all.

* * *

Back outside in the normal world Broly was perched up in one of the many palm trees on the lookout meditating. Something had been bothering him since he arrived, and it was that nightmare he had about his old murderous self. He looked deep inside of himself, down into his very core, looking, searching for ANY remnants of his old self in hopes of defeating it so that it won't haunt him anymore. He'd been sitting there for hours, with Piccolo and 18 checking in on him to ensure he was alright. But he is puzzled. He can't find anything that resembles his past self.

After another hour of searching he finally decides to stop for now. Hunger and fatigue have set it, so he heads off in search of food.

Elsewhere on the lookout, Gohan and Piccolo discuss Gokus current helplessness and fear towards Vegeta.

"I can't believe my dad would act like this. Normally he would get so excited over a challenge like this and would train nonstop. But this?" Gohan sighs as he massages his temples. "What do you think Piccolo? Did you notice or sense anything abnormal when Vegeta ascended?"

Piccolo shakes his head. "The only thing I noticed is his well of power seemed a little deeper, but nothing crazy like Goku said he sensed." He motions for Gohan to follow him, leading him to the lower sections of the lookout. Gohan looks at him quizzically. "I'd rather talk down here, less of a chance of Goku wandering down here."

"So how do we deal with this? How do we get my dad out of this funk? And better yet, what do we do about Vegeta? If he's slowly reverting to his old self because of Broly coming back, will we have to kill him?" Gohan asked some serious questions. Several of them Piccolo had no answer for.

"I'm not sure Gohan. For now, let's stay one step ahead of Vegeta by staying stronger than him. Killing him should be a last resort if the planet is in danger. As for Goku, I have an idea that might work." He said with a smirk. This got Gohan very interested, so both of them walked deeper into the lookout to discuss this plan.


	9. Vote my readers!

Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while, I'm writing down ideas on how to continue this story. I've got a few ideas, but I can't figure out which idea could pan out better. So I'm going to let you, my readers, decide.

I'm posting a poll on my profile page with a few choices of ideas I've come up with. I'll let voting go on till thanksgiving, then I'll see what you guys decide and get to work.

Thanks for the reviews, for messaging me questions and what not. It means a lot to know that you enjoy my story.

Peace!


End file.
